Une nuit dans la forêt
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Dans le bloc, la nuit, tout le monde n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est dans ces circonstances que Newt et Thomas se retrouvent dans la forêt. Après cette rencontre, peut-être trouveront-ils un moyen de bien terminer la nuit. OS-PWP


Me revoila avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur un fandom que j'adore Maze Runner (que je ne possède pas d'ailleurs).

Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'améliorer puisque à l'origine ce devait être un simple PWP écrit en une nuit.

Bon aller, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire ^^

* * *

Avec un soupir, Thomas leva la tête vers le ciel. Adossé à un arbre, il laissa son regard errer sur le spectacle enchanteur que formaient les étoiles vues au travers des feuilles. Encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'était un peu éloigné dans la forêt pour que si Chuck se réveillait il ne le voit pas perdu dans ses pensées et lui pose des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

Encore une fois, il expira brusquement. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il était au Bloc et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'y avoir passé toute sa vie. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir tous les jours les mêmes paysages. Il voulait offrir à tous les autres garçons une autre vie, une vie meilleure loin des créateurs. A certaines personnes plus qu'à d'autres d'ailleurs… Plus à Newt qu'à Gally pour ne citer qu'eux.

Et il avait l'intuition que lui pouvait y arriver, il ne lui manquait qu'un petit élément pour que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Ça lui retournait l'estomac de ne pas comprendre comment faire. Sa tête heurta plusieurs fois le tronc d'arbre pour évacuer sa frustration. Puis il regardera de nouveau vers le ciel. La réponse ne se trouvait pas là, mais c'était seule chose qui ne faisait pas naitre de nouvelles questions dans son esprit.

Il devrait peut-être parler de tout ça à Minho, lui qui connaissait le labyrinthe comme ça poche pourrait peut être lui montrer des endroits où il trouverait d'autres indices. Plongé dans ses pensées, il continua de se creuser la tête sans trouver de solutions vraiment satisfaisante pour tout le monde.

A ce moment là, il entendit des feuilles et des brindilles craquer à quelques mètres de lui. Il tourna la tête, surpris que quelqu'un le retrouve ici alors qu'il était certain que tout le monde dormait quand il était partit. Il se demanda qui pouvait l'avoir suivit, ou tout du moins qui pouvait être aussi insomniaque que lui avant de voir apparaitre Newt.

Dès qu'il le vit, le blond se figea aussitôt, montrant la même surprise de le voir assis là. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait alors qu'il passait par là presque toutes les nuits. Gêné, il resta un instant immobile avant de s'approcher de lui quand il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu as du mal à dormir Tommy ? demanda Newt pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Visiblement… Je crois que je pense trop.

\- Vraiment, se moqua-t-il, si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je n'y aurais pas cru !

Avec un sourire, Thomas lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu as l'air aussi insomniaque que moi.

Newt ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans répondre. Face à son silence, Thomas tourna la tête vers lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il pouvait se permettre de poser cette question. Il avait toujours eut l'impression d'être proche du jeune homme et aimait beaucoup cette sensation. Mais même dans le noir, il pouvait voir les joues rouges du garçon et il ne comprenait pas ce qui le gênait, ce n'était qu'une innocente demande.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler… ce n'est pas grave tu sais…

Il était déçu que Newt ne veuille pas lui parler, mais en même temps il comprenait. Il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps, le jeune homme pouvait se confier à des tas de personnes qui le connaissaient bien mieux que lui comme Minho ou Alby et ils seraient probablement de meilleur conseil. Malgré tout, il aurait tellement voulu l'aider, même s'il ne pouvait que l'écouter, il aurait quand même l'impression de lui rendre une petite partie de toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté.

Le ciel attira de nouveau son regard.

Newt se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie de répondre, ne serait-ce parce que c'était Tommy qui le lui demandait mais il ne savait pas comment serait prise cette confidence. Ça ne cadrait pas avec la figure qu'il incarnait. Il se devait de se montrer sûr de lui et de ce qu'il avançait en toutes circonstances, c'était le prix de la confiance que tous les bloquards lui accordaient. Et pourtant, avec Thomas c'était différent, il l'écoutait, lui demandait des conseils et lui faisait une confiance presque aveugle, mais en même temps, il se souciait de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait penser.

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se touchent et fut surpris de le sentir aussi chaud contre lui. A côté, il avait l'impression d'être glacé. Peut être qu'à l'intérieur, il l'était, pensa-t-il, légèrement amer.

\- Je fais des cauchemars, lâcha-t-il en détournant les yeux, un peu honteux.

\- Oh… moi aussi ça m'arrive. Ça serait étrange si on n'en faisait pas avec tout ce qu'on voit.

Il sourit un peu en voyant qu'il essayait de le réconforter sans oser lui demander leur nature. Il continua, soulagé d'en parler enfin à quelqu'un qui ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir ses faiblesses :

\- Ça s'était arrêté, avant, et puis ils sont revenus quand vous avez passez la nuit dans le labyrinthe.

Il omit de dire que ses mauvais rêves avaient disparus quand il avait commencé à dormir avec Minho, mais que depuis cet épisode qui lui donnait toujours des sueurs froides, même cette présence ne le rassurait pas totalement. Dans ses cauchemars, il voyait toujours les portes se refermer sur Thomas et il se réveillait en sursaut, cherchant frénétiquement sa présence. C'est pourquoi il était si heureux de le sentir contre lui en ce moment même.

Thomas ne sut plus quoi dire. Il se sentait un peu coupable mais savait qu'il avait bien fait d'y aller. Quand il le sentir frissonner contre lui, il osa passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour le réchauffer et fut surpris qu'il se blottisse aussitôt contre lui. Newt se sentit réconforté par son geste, s'était comme si pour un moment, il perdait son statu de dirigeant pour redevenir un garçon comme les autres, effrayé par le labyrinthe et désirant plus que tout s'en échapper.

\- Tu es chaud Tommy, c'est bizarre… murmura-t-il contre son torse.

Le jeune homme s'empourpra, c'était un compliment ou pas ? Il ne savait pas si c'était un effet de son imagination ou de la présence de Newt contre lui mais il sentait sa température augmenter encore un peu. Le second se tortilla encore un peu pour se rapprocher et s'installer plus confortablement et repris :

\- Je pourrais presque dormir là…

Comme ça, s'il dormait près de lui, quand il se réveillerait, il n'aurait pas besoin de se forcer à rester immobile. Tommy serait déjà près de lui, il n'attendrait pas le matin pour avoir la preuve concrète que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Thomas sourit rapidement avant de se tendre en sentant son souffle atterrir dans son cou. Il frissonna et sentit la chair de poule s'étaler sur sa nuque. Maladroitement, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et glissa l'autre dans ses cheveux. Newt grogna doucement de plaisir quand il commença à passer ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes avant que Thomas se sente mal installé contre son tronc d'arbre et il commença à bouger pour essayer de trouver une position confortable.

\- Si tu veux dormir avec moi, tu ne veux pas qu'on retourne s'allonger dans un duvet ? proposa-t-il en rougissant de son audace.

Newt ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant à quitter son cocon de chaleur. S'ils bougeaient, leur gêne reprendrait probablement le dessus et Thomas ne l'enlacerait sûrement pas comme ça une deuxième fois. Et puis… que diraient les autres s'ils les voyaient enlacés de la sorte le lendemain matin ? Il ne voulait surtout pas que Tommy change d'attitude à cause de ça

Pour l'instant, il ne se faisait pas repousser, quelque soit le rapprochement qu'il tentait, mais il fallait que ça dure… Il ne supporterait pas de se faire ignorer si ça se passait mal.

Puis il laissa tomber, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant alors qu'il était proche de lui, alors il n'oserait jamais. Et il devait savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés ou pas. Il se redressa en posant une main sur son torse et rapidement pour ne pas perdre son courage, embrassa ses lèvres.

Thomas resta immobile en le regardant avec de grands yeux jusqu'à ce que, mort de honte, il essaye de s'écarter de lui. Son geste le fit réagir et il resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Il serait totalement faux de dire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à Newt de cette façon, il était tout de même l'un des plus beaux mecs du bloc. Mais il avait toujours pensé que ça resterait un fantasme inassouvi et que le jeune homme resterait inaccessible pour lui. Il se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas endormi au pied de son arbre avant qu'il ne chuchote son prénom, inquiet. Il voulait savoir s'il allait se faire repousser ou accepter maintenant et pas dans deux heures quand Thomas aurait fini son introspection.

Le brun lui retourna son baiser, une main dans ses cheveux pour qu'il ne puisse pas se reculer au bout de quelques secondes. Quand enfin il le relâcha, leur souffle à tous les deux s'était accéléré et leurs joues étaient déjà rouges.

\- Tu fais ça parce que tu m'aimes ou pour tirer un coup ? demanda brusquement Newt avec autant d'aplomb qu'il put rassembler.

\- Parce que je t'aime, répondit-il sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Comme il le pensait quelques instants avant alors qu'il était encore seul, il ne voulait que le meilleur pour Newt. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il était, mais il était probablement l'un des moins pires.

Rapidement, le second d'Alby grimpa à cheval sur ses genoux pour être plus à l'aise et recommença à l'embrasser. Pour l'instant, s'était lui qui contrôlait leurs échanges, mais il aurait aimé que Thomas prenne un peu plus les devants et face de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il en avait marre de donner des ordres à tout le monde.

Ce dernier ne lisait pas encore dans ses pensées, mais sentait très bien qu'il se tortillait de façon à ce que ses mains descendent vers son postérieur et il fut plus que ravi d'obéir à cet ordre implicite. Il ne comprenait pas comment Newt arrivait à l'exciter rien qu'en le regardant et en l'embrassant mais se sentit bien moins seul quand il l'entendit hoqueter alors qu'il passait ses mains dans son pantalon pour masser ses fesses.

Thomas hésita à déshabiller son amant qui avait un peu froid tout à l'heure mais oublia complètement ses inquiétudes quand il vit enlever son T-shirt avec un sourire mutin. Son regard accrocha directement ses tétons déjà tendus à cause de la température extérieure. Ce fut alors à son tour de l'attirer vers lui pour lécher et pincer entre ses lèvres un de ses mamelons.

Sa tête blonde partie vers l'arrière et un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Pour ne pas être en reste, il ouvrit adroitement le pantalon de son compagnon et attrapa son membre de dur pour le caresser lentement. Thomas gémit longuement à son plus grand plaisir et libéra son téton, maintenant rouge et humide. Il le fixa un instant avant d'attraper de nouveau ses cheveux pour l'embrasser.

Puis Newt se détacha de lui pour se relever et enlever rapidement son pantalon avant de revenir dans ses bras en frissonnant. Encore une fois, l'étreinte de Thomas l'entourait de chaleur.

Leurs érections étaient désormais collées l'une contre l'autre et se frottaient au moindre de leurs mouvement, leur arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Newt les attrapa toutes les deux et recommença un mouvement de va et viens qui les fit gémir. Le brun posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses doigts recommencèrent effleurer ses mamelons. Quand il estima que sa main était assez mouillée par le liquide séminal qui s'écoulait de leurs verges, il se redressa un peu et caressa son intimité.

Le regard brulant de Thomas qui le dévorait des yeux suffit à le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il puisse pousser un de ses doigts en lui. Pour se distraire un peu du spectacle érotique qu'affichait Newt qui allait surement le faire venir sans avoir besoin d'autre stimulation, le brun passa un bras autour de sa taille et attrapa sa fesse pour l'aider à se maintenir tandis que son autre main allait caresser son érection.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que les choses puissent déraper comme ça quand il avait voulu l'embrasser, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'un autre homme ait réussis à lui donner autant envie de faire tout ça au bloc.

Dans un gémissement, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et chercha sa prostate qu'il trouva très rapidement, lui tirant un petit cri. Face à l'aisance avec laquelle il procédait, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Avec d'autres mecs ?

Il lui adressa un peu petit sourire coupable et répondit :

\- Bien sûr, j'allais pas me faire moine en t'attendant.

Malgré le fait que ce soit tout à fait normal, Thomas sentit la jalousie gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il colla sa bouche au cou pâle de Newt et commença à sucer et à mordiller sa peau en pensant avec une joie malsaine que maintenant tout le monde saurait à qui appartenait le garçon.

Son geste de possessivité sembla plaire à Newt qui pencha sa tête pour lui laisser la place qu'il voulait et entrait un troisième et dernier doigt en lui.

Il continua de bouger ses doigts en lui encore quelques minutes avant d'estimer qu'il était assez détendu et qu'ils pouvaient désormais passer à la suite. Pour lubrifier un peu la verge de Thomas, il la prit en main et fit de langoureux mouvements qui le firent grogner d'impatience. Avec un petit rire, il fini tout de même prendre pitié de lui et se releva pour poser son gland contre son intimité préparée.

Avec les mains du brun sur ses fesses qui l'aidaient à descendre doucement malgré ses cuisses tremblantes, il se retrouva bientôt totalement assis sur les jambes de Thomas. Voyant son visage crispé de douleur, ce dernier caressa son dos, ses cheveux, ses cuisses et tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre sans bouger son bassin. Heureusement pour lui, Newt avait assez pratiqué ce genre d'activité pour se détendre rapidement et bientôt il put commencer à faire de petits mouvements sans lui faire mal.

Ce rythme lent et doux ne dura pas longtemps et quelques minutes plus tard les coups de rein de Thomas rencontrait les mouvements de bas en haut de Newt, leur arrachant à tous les deux des cris de plaisir. Tout en le masturbant, le brun essaya de se retenir de jouir le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas cesser tout de suite le moment qu'ils étaient en train de partager. Mais le jeune homme serré autour de lui ne l'aidait pas à garder le contrôle et il vint rapidement avec un cri étranglé. Quelques mouvements de la main et Newt le suivit dans l'orgasme avec un cri un peu plus aiguë.

Blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils reprirent leur respiration. Ils se décidèrent à bouger quand Newt se mit à trembler fortement de froid malgré les bras qui l'entouraient. Thomas l'aida gentiment à se remettre debout et à retrouver ses vêtements et ne rata pas sa grimace de douleur quand il s'appuya sur sa jambe boiteuse.

\- Tu t'es fait mal à la jambe ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour le soutenir.

\- C'est plutôt… la position à genoux qui m'a fait mal…

Les deux garçons rougirent et Thomas se sentit gêné de ne pas avoir pensé à l'ancienne blessure de son compagnon. Il le suivit sur quelques pas et ce fut à son tour de grimacer en voyant son boitement plus prononcé que d'habitude.

\- Attend, je sais ce qu'on va faire ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en s'approchant de lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire, il s'était baissé et avait passé un bras derrière son dos et un autre sous ses genoux pour le soulever. Newt cria de surprise et commença à gigoter pour qu'il le lâche tout en s'accrochant fermement à son cou.

\- Mais arrête, râla-t-il, je peux bien te porter sur trois mètres si tu as mal.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il abandonna l'idée de recommencer à marcher et se laissa amener jusqu'au sac de couchage de Thomas, à la lisière de la forêt. Et puis il devait avouer que s'était plaisant de se blottir contre lui et le regarder essayer d'éviter les arbres et les racines sans trop le faire bouger. Une fois les fesses sur l'herbe, il regarda son amant ouvrir son sac de couchage et se glisser dedans. Puis il entra à son tour. Ils étaient un peu serrés, mais en cuillère, les bras de son Tommy autour de lui, il était merveilleusement bien.

\- Tu verras, chuchota Thomas à son oreille alors qu'il fermait les yeux, près à s'endormir, tu ne feras aucun cauchemars.


End file.
